


collared

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Collars, Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, F/F, Leashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cat is smirking; she loves how much control she has upon her girlfriend, her pet, her everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i havent finished watching supergirl but i really wanted to write this for drabbletag 7 so. yeah. 
> 
> this is based on the prompt "cat/kara + collar" by demoka on femslash100. 
> 
> enjoy.

Kara is half-naked, only her panties left— Cat is admiring her lithe, perfect body, her curves and her dips. The only thing left besides her panties is her collar. It's deep gray, with a circle in the middle of Kara's throat.

Cat gets closer to her girlfriend, her submissive, and pulls on the collar with a bit of ease. Kara grunts as she gets closer to the older woman, and Cat's eyes feast upon her body before she kisses her with hunger, with lust.

Cat sighs as her nails scrap against the younger woman's scalp, and Kara sighs in contentment. "C-Cat," she whimpers. When Cat doesn't answer, she lets out a needy groan. "Mistress," she hisses.

"Huh? What is it, kitten?" Cat is smirking; she loves how much control she has upon her girlfriend, her pet, her _everything_.

"I want my leash," she tells her. She licks her lips, and Cat stares at her intently. "Please."

Cat stops scratching her lover's scalp and heads to get her leash. The metal clicks against her collar, and Kara sighs in a mix of relief and a bit, just a tiny bit of embarrassment. "There you go," the older woman tells her. Her fingers go along her spine and her back, her nails scratching against the skin softly.

"Thank you, mistress," Kara replies. She can see a bit of a smile in Cat's mouth, and she feels pride pool at her stomach at how she manages to make her lover, her mistress happy.


End file.
